50 Romantic Ways To Propose
by Saffylaffy
Summary: Title says all XD A collection of drabbles. Pairings will differ, but mostly LxLight. Reviews with creative ideas to propose or the pairing you want to appear next would be swell.
1. Clogged

"Light-kun, could you help me with this tap? I think it is clogged." L called out from the kitchen.

Light ambled into the kitchen, glaring at his lover. "Can't you just call the plumber or something? Seriously, what's the use of all your money if you don't use it?"

When L did not give a reply, Light sighed and, flipping his hair, set to work on smacking the head of the tap in an attempt to pressurize whatever is clogging the tap to give way.

"Are you sure the tap is clogged? Let me turn it on." Light reached for the tap's handle to turn it on.

"NO!" L blurted out. Light stared at him in shock; it was very out-of-character of L to raise his voice. L regained his manners and corrected himself. "I mean, no. Why doesn't Light-kun check inside the cupboard for anything to poke the mouth of the tap?"

Light shrugged and bended on his knees to check the cupboard below the sink.

"Ah, I think I have found out why the tap is clogged, Light-kun." L announced from above.

"Really?" Light dusted himself off and stood up, facing a smirking L. There, in between his index finger and thumb, was a sparkling engagement ring.

"No wonder the tap is clogged, I'll have to find another place to store this ring. How about your finger?"

Without waiting for a reply, L slid the ring into Light's left ring finger. It fitted perfectly. Light stared at in awe.

"Marry me?" L proposed.

"Yes." Light's face burned a bright red as he hugged the older man and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow~ so fluffy~ Any feedbacks or ideas? Oh, and the title says 50 ways, but that doesn't mean I can't post more than 50 :)**

**Feel free to use this idea for your own fic or in real life. And if you're a girl, that doesn't mean you can't propose to a guy. And if any of you're friends or family wants to propose to teir lover, tell them about this too.**

**Hide the ring in an unexpected location. For example you could pretend to have a clogged sink and while you are working to fix the clog, you could reach into the sink and pull out the engagement ring. When your girlfriend is nearby, you could seize the opportunity to pull out the ring you had hidden earlier and say something to the effect of, "No wonder the sink is clogged, I'll have to find another place to store this ring, how about your finger?" This whimsical proposal is both light-hearted and creative.**


	2. Crossword Puzzles

**Those of you who are wondering when the heck I'm going to update TSFL, I promise you it will be tomorrow. I'm still finishing up the last few thingy-things... O.o**

* * *

><p>"Let's play Hangman."<p>

It was a sudden request by L, but Light agreed to it anyways. After all, what other things can they do during a rainy day, stuck inside a building, with no progress made with work?

* * *

><p>"M."<p>

Light wrote out the letter 'm' on the paper.

"Demophobia." L guessed the answer aloud.

"Correct. Your turn now." Light passed the paper to L, a bored look enveloping his attractive features.

"Light-kun seems to be bored with this game already." L observed.

"Who wouldn't? We've been playing this for nearly half an hour."

"Let's make it interesting shall we?" L suggested.

"Eh?" Light glanced at L to see him drawing out 14 short, horizontal lines on an empty space on the paper.

"There are four words." L informed him nonchalantly, drawing a smiley-face next to the last line.

"A." The letter 'a' was scribbled on the 9th line.

"Er, 'N'." L shook his head and drew out the beginnings of a hanged man.

"An 'I'?" The 2nd line was filled out.

"R." Two 'r's beside the 'a'.

Light frowned. _Could it be? _

"Y." The third word was nearly completed.

"M." The letter 'm' was written on both the 8th and 13th line.

"Is there a 'Y'?" L nodded absently, scribbling a 'y' on the 5th line.

"An 'O' and a 'U'." The second word was 'you'.

"Two 'L's and a 'W'." Light's eyes were slowly brimming with tears.

"E." As the last line was filled, Light began to cry.

L held up the paper sheepishly, an embarrassed smile on his visage.

'W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E :)'

"Yes." Light's voice was nearly inaudible, but L heard it.

Wiping away the tears from Light's cheeks, L leant down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you spot that? Okay, 99.9999% chance you didn't 'coz it's not very clear.**

**If you look at the left side, you'll realise that an acronym can be formed. 'MARY ME' to be exact. I don't know how to make 'R' appear twice, so it became 'MARY' instead of 'MARRY'. You can't look anyhow tho. The letters used are when L or Light says the letter only. Like "****A****." and not "****E****r, 'A'?" **

**If you don't understand, sorry, my explaining skills suck. pm me or something and I'll try to explain further. Try being the keyword.**

**Overall idea of the proposal: Play Hangman and have the phrase be "Marry Me."**


	3. Party!

**Matt and Mello pairing! And the timeline is… kinda mashed up. Who cares? Kira kinda exists, but doesn't. O.o Seriously, don't bother about timelines. This is kinda AU. **

**Dedicated to Hummingme, whose real name starts with the letter M! **

**And I don't own D.N. or Godiva chocolate. Godiva choc is dang expensive. Hurts my non-existent wallet to even look at the price.**

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, make sure your jackets are covering your shirts and do NOT let him see the letters." Matt wringed his hands anxiously, ensuring that everything was in tip-top shape.<p>

L was giving Light a shoulder-back ride while he sucked on a lollipop; Light was taping party streamers on the wall and ceiling. A ruined-beyond-recognition ladder lied on the floor beside them.

What the hell happened to that ladder? Oh god, if anything like that were to happen during the- Matt's panicking thoughts were interrupted abruptly when Gevanni tripped and smacked Matt on the ribs.

"Ow- Matt! Perfect timing! We're having some trouble with Near; he refuses to wear the shirt."

"What? Great, one of the most important time of my life and he's chickening out." Matt stormed off towards one of the many rooms in Wammy's House.

* * *

><p>A whitewashed door stood before him. He could hear Halle's voice trying to coax Near into changing shirts. Matt slammed open the door.<p>

"You came." It was a curt disyllabic answer from Near. And it enraged Matt all the more. Instead of venting out his anger though, Matt took a deep breath. He sat cross-legged on the floor across Near and extracted a cigarette from a pack in his pocket.

Lighting up the cancer stick, Matt inhaled it deeply, puffed it out. Near stared at him impassively. Neither talked for a long moment.

Halle uncrossed her arms and left the room, heading towards the living room, where Chaos was currently residing in. If Matt wasn't there to supervise all the guests and orphans, who knows what might happen. Watari and Roger wasn't much help considering that they themselves were giddy with excitement about the party.

"I-" Near started, but was interrupted by Matt.

"Okay, I know you're going to drone on and on about the responsibilities I will have to bear, but honestly speaking, I'm ready for all that. I will do anything and everything for him. So please, please, wear this shirt. Just this once. I really love him. Just do me this favour." Matt was nearly begging Near by now. **(Seriously, no pun intended.) **

"I did not state that."

"Huh?"

"I merely wanted to exchange this… purple shirt," Near glanced at the bright purple shirt with a red 'Y' emblazoned on it with extreme distaste, "with a white one."

"That's all?"

"Yes. Mello would refuse to stop calling me 'purple sheep' if he were to see me wearing this shirt **(insert look of disgust)** when he arrives. I have no qualms about you wanting to deepen your relationship with him." Near's monotonous statement nearly brought tears to Matt's eyes.

"God, I thought you were trying to ruin this party. We can easily exchange this purple shirt for a white one. I'll get Watari to do it ASAP." With that, Matt rushed out to continue the party decorating- they only had 45 minutes left before Mello arrived.

Near's pallid lips twitched into a slight smile as he looked at Matt's panicked expression. It was an amusing yet cute sight to behold.

The door of Near's room swung through and fro before slamming shut. He was left alone in his room. That's what he thought anyways, until he sensed an ominous aura exuding from a spot next to him. Near turned his head, continuously twirling a lock of his hair. The hideous purple shirt lay crumpled beside him. They commenced a staring match with each other.

* * *

><p>The living room in Wammy's House looked fantastic. Multi-coloured balloons and streamers covered the ceiling and walls. Goodies and snacks of all types filled the long tables which were placed side-by-side to the wall. Orphans of all ages were running around.<p>

Watari, Roger, Halle, Gevanni, Misa, Mikami, Light, L and the Kira taskforce were already wearing their shirts. Their respective outer clothing covered the symbols printed on their shirts. L merely wore his baggy white shirt over his blue one which had a picture of a melting chocolate on it.

Near was forcibly dragged out by Gevanni; he was already donned in his new white t-shirt, but for some reason, refused to stop staring at the purple one.

Soon enough, the sound of a motorbike's engine roaring reached the ears of the occupants in the living room. Gleeful shrieks of "He's here!" were spread around, but were hushed by Watari and Roger.

The main door banged open. Leather boots slapped against carpeted floor, heading towards the living room. Breaths were held. A leather-clad blond with icy-blue eyes entered the living room.

"Yo."

Several orphans resumed their shrieking and went over to hug Mello. Others rushed towards the dessert table and filled their plates to the brim. Matt headed towards Mello and **(insert a cute and fluffy action)** which resulted in some 'ew's by the younger orphans.

Whilst the festivities continued, Light inconspicuously passed L a tray filled with a pyramid of Godiva chocolate.

"_When the signal is shown and we're all lined up, you're supposed to offer these to Mello," _he whispered.

L gave him the 'OK' sign. Light nodded and strode away.

After several minutes of masticating the candies from a bowl beside him, L got bored. He spotted the tray of Godiva chocolates. _It would not hurt if I took one, _L mused. A lanky hand shot out and grabbed one. L unwrapped the chocolate and savoured the bar. Before he knew it, he was already reaching out for seconds.

* * *

><p>"Come everyone, let's take a group picture," Watari announced.<p>

That was their cue. Everyone wearing the specialized T-shirts gathered in a straight line accordingly. The orphans scattered around the room. Mello was facing the group directly with Matt grinning himself silly beside him.

**(F.Y.I arrangement is like this: Watari, Roger, Halle, Gevanni, Near, Aizawa, Mogi, Misa, Mikami, 2 shirts with letter 'R' on each floating?, Ide, Matsuda, Soichiro, Light, L)**

From a flick of Matt's wrist, the group gathered in a straight line stripped off **(L, Light, Near, Gevanni strip? Nosebleed! Old people strip! Foams at mouth) **their jackets (shirt with L's case).

"What the-" Mello started but couldn't finish his sentence. Each of the shirt donned by the group were emblazoned with a letter.

**[W] [I] [L] [L] [Y] [O] [U] [M] [A] **_**[R] [R]**_** [Y] [M] [E] [?] [+-+]**

Mello's blue orbs gazed at each letter carefully. His eyes traced each contour, his brains going overdrive thinking if the situation right then wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>"Light-kun, how did you get the two shirts with 'R' on them to float?" L droned in a whisper.<p>

"Er.. special effects? Hehe."

L threw a suspicious look at Light, muttering off percentages under his breath before returning to lick his chocolate-covered fingers…

_Wait! Chocolate-covered fingers…_Light nudged L rather painfully at his ribs and hissed, "Where are the Godiva chocolates I gave you?"

L casted a downward glance before meeting Light's mahogany eyes. "I ate them."

Light's caramel eyes widened. L resumed munching on the _very last _packet of chocolate left on the tray.

* * *

><p>"Is this... for real?" Mello was still gobsmacked with the sudden presentation.<p>

"Yep. And before you give me your ah.. answer, I still have one last gift to you." Matt motioned frantically at L to serve the Godiva chocolates he had purchased for Mello, only to be shocked into inertia when he saw L chewing the bar of chocolate. The _last_ bar of chocolate left on the tray. "L! What did you do?"

"Mmph." Was the none-too-helpful reply attempted by the detective.

Everyone mentally face-palmed themselves. The proposal by Matt was ruined. Until Matsuda tried to save the situation.

"Bu-but there's still the chocolate you attempted to make, Matt!" Matsuda then rushed into the kitchen, and came out holding a tray with several blocks of melting homemade chocolate.

"But they taste awful!" Matt turned to Mello. "I am so sorry, Mells. I planned for this to be the most epic proposal ever and now it's ruined."

Mello stared at the tray of chocolate Matsuda was clutching onto. "You planned all this... for me? You even tried to make chocolate?"

"Y-yeah, but they tasted awful. So I ordered some Godiva chocolates. Which are now currently residing in L's stomach. I am really sor-"

Mello ignored Matt, grabbed a bar of chocolate from the tray and bit into it. Everyone else looked on.

"Urgh! They taste like shit." Mello's face twisted into a grimace, but he continued biting into the chocolate until he finished the whole block.

"Wha-?" Matt's comment was cut short when Mello interrupted.

"Not answer enough for you?" He strode towards Matt and pulled him into a deep kiss, before pulling away. "Yes."

The room was silent for a short moment before it burst into a chorus of "Congrats!" for the couple.

* * *

><p>The party continued without further disasters.<p>

"No thanks to you." Light scoffed at L.

"I am still wondering how the two shirts are flitting around here and there. The red one seems to be following Misa-san ever-"

Light pecked L's cheek, which effectively shut him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I manage to put in some L and Light action! XD<strong>

**Gather a bunch of your friends and family for a party. Have everyone in attendance put on a T-shirt bearing one of the letters in the phrase "Will You Marry Me?" When you walk in the room with your girlfriend, suggest a group picture and let the shirts speak for themselves.**


	4. Scrabble

**I'm so happy with all the ideas I'm getting. If your ideas are not being used- don't worry, they will in time. I'm trying to go thru all of them one at a time.**

**Presenting (drumroll)… The Raye and Naomi pair!**

**This idea is by lalala223. Bow to her amazingness! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Clack. Clack. Clack. <em>The small square pieces clicked against the glass surface of the board.

Naomi released a sigh of relief and leaned back against her armchair after she finished her turn. Her fiancé, however, was the exact opposite.

Raye had planned out a schedule which he had wanted to follow strictly. After their game of Scrabble™, they would go for a romantic dinner at the restaurant in the hotel they were currently residing in. After that, he would lead Naomi out towards the nearby park and, under the setting sun, would propose to her.

Well, that was his plan, but currently, he was frantically thinking whether he should change it. Naomi had just spelt out the word 'RAM' on the board. Raye wanted to spell out 'RHYME' with the letters 'RYME' he had.

That is, until he realised that his could be his big chance. _Should I? Or should I not? Argh, what a dilemma! _And so, Raye decided he might as well follow his instinct.

Reaching out to the board, he mixed up the letters Naomi had just placed. Naomi frowned at her fiancé confusedly, but remained silent. The word 'RAM' was now 'MAR'. Raye then took his square pieces and placed them accordingly.

'**M A R R Y M E' **the square pieces spelt out. Raye then got up from his seat and kneeled on one knee in front of Naomi. Naomi stiffened on her seat.

"Will you marry me, Naomi?" Raye asked, his hands holding onto the opened ring box he had taken out of his pocket seconds ago.

Naomi stared at the sparkling ring and nodded her head. "Yes."

Raye slid the ring on Naomi's ring finger and kissed her.

#~#~#~#~#~#

**At the hotel restaurant, several minutes later.**

While waiting for their food to arrive, Naomi examined her glittering ring critically.

Without looking at Raye, she pointed out, "But… you still cheated in the game. So I won."

Raye digressed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, Naomi just had to ruin the romantic atmosphere XD**


	5. Giant Publiic TV?

**We have a crack chapter, people! KiraxL! Idea by KaidaDragon! Oh, and Light's as innocent as a newborn baby a.k.a. he's not Kira.**

* * *

><p>The giant screen TV installed on a building in the busy streets of Kyoto was currently showing a news section. The newscaster was droning on and on about inflation and cost of living when the screen flickered and changed to the Sakura channel.<p>

This caused a stir in the crowd of people, and many stopped their activities to watch the channel.

A petite brunette sat primly behind a stainless desk. "We apologise for any inconvenience caused. The workers of Sakura television are currently under Kira's threat. We were instructed to play his video and broadcast his message intended for the great detective L."

The screen flickered again before morphing into a gold background with a sparkling '_Kira_' written in swirly font. A scrambled voice began to speak.

"_I am Kira. Well, as if __**that **__wasn't obvious enough." _The viewers could almost see Kira shaking his/her head in mock amusement. "_Anyways, I guess most of you, including L, are thinking that this is another boring blah-de-blah message to further challenge L. But that is not to be." _Again, viewers could nearly see him/her wiggling his/her index finger in a mocking way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a deluxe suite on the highest floor of a posh hotel, the greatest detective in the world, a.k.a. L, stared interestedly at the television before him.<p>

_What are you planning, Kira? _L asked himself bemusedly, his upper body leaning forward from his crouched position on the armchair.

* * *

><p>"<em>In fact, I am here to <em>_**propose **__L." _A heavy silence filled the air of Japan. Okay, that's too exaggerated but, whatever.

A teenage boy piped up suddenly, "He could be proposing an idea to compromise with L!" Murmurs of agreement buzzed through the crowd.

"_That's right," _Kira's scrambled voice continued after a pause. "_I, the great Kira, am asking for L's hand in marriage." _Silence dropped like a bomb, and just for kicks, an egg in a bird's nest cracked open. No one dared to disturb the silence, and Kira continued speaking, undisturbed by the disturbing proposal he had made seconds earlier.

"_You know L, you should be drop-dead amazed that the great Kira, that is moi, is proposing to you. And in such a fashionable way too. Public proposals are the current 'in' thing, or so I heard. Anyways, I'll be waiting for your reply. Ciao!_"

A disturbing blow kissing sound could be heard before the video ended. Even more disturbing was the fact that the baby bird that just came out of its egg realised that it was in the wrong family! Okay, actually the disturbing fact was that the sounds in the video was scrambled, so the kissing sound sounded weird.

* * *

><p>L gazed blankly at the TV screen. Watari prodded him gently. "L, are you okay?"<p>

###

Taking in a deep breath, L suddenly announced, "Hell yeah!"

And so, L sent his reply through Sakura television and he and Kira got married electronically. As in, they exchanged vows with L from one video and Kira in another. This traumatised a great number of people, and the Japan government announced a public holiday.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Not. That would have greatly traumatised me as well. Instead the ending is more like...

L snorted and immediately sent a reply to Kira. **"Kira, I do not know what your ulterior motives are, and I shall not succumb to your ludicrous suggestion. I have come to the conclusion that you are planning to compromise with me. I disagree. You have murdered hundreds of thousands of people. That itself is a great injustice."**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in his room watching the television, a caramel-haired student blinked his mahogany eyes in shock. "Who the hell got hold of that video and sent it to Sakura TV? I made that recording because of a bet! One of my classmates must have somehow saved it and sent it…"<p>

Deciding that nothing much would happen, Yagami Light brushed off the incident.

* * *

><p>L noted that Mr. Yagami's son had reacted weirdly upon watching the video by Kira. This increased his suspicion greatly.<p>

...

Several weeks later, Light had joined the Kira task force. L had decided that Light simply could not be Kira and proposed to him using a method he had found out whilst browsing through the Internet.

It was from a story in f a n f i c t i o n . n e t by Saffylaffy titled '50 Romantic Ways To Propose'. L liked the 'Hangman' idea a lot. And it worked! L was extremely grateful to the being known as Saffylaffy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... But Saffy digresses! XD **

**Hnnn~ very cracky, but I don't know if it can be considered funny. Anyways, I am kinda giddy right now. My older sis is gonna bring me to watch Kung Fu Panda 2! Okay, she's bringing me, my ygr sis, 2nd older bro and my mum.**

**... Am I supposed to disclaim Kung Fu Panda 2? Dang.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kung Fu Panda 2 or its prequel. =W=**


	6. Jigsaw Puzzle

**For xtheagentofchaosx, Mello and Near! This is from when they're still cute kids at Wammy's.**

* * *

><p><em>Snap. Snap.<em>

Near continued piecing together the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle he was doing. As was his other puzzles, this one was all white as well.

Munching on his chocolate bar, Mello stared at Near intensely.

"What are you doing, ogling at Near every time you see him?" Matt asked suddenly, without looking up from his video game.

"Wh-wha? I wasn't doing anything like that!" Mello stammered out, before stomping out of the playroom.

'_It's so obvious, Mello. But then again, those two are so dense, I don't think they would realise it even if it was slapped straight onto their faces_.' Matt thought to himself, when an idea popped up out of nowhere. '_Matt, you loveable gamer, you. You are a genius_.'

Matt got up from his seat and raced after Mello to their bedroom. '_Wait, I __**am **__a genius.' _He realised, before opening the door to his and Mello's bedroom.

"What the-" Mello started when Matt abruptly smacked his shoulders.

"No words, just do what I tell you to." Surprisingly enough, Mello didn't throw one of his infamous tantrums and merely nodded his head.

Settling themselves down on the floor, Matt began explaining his plan to his best friend.

"You're kidding me, right?" Mello begged after Matt had finished.

"I kid you not. Now go steal one of Near's white jigsaw puzzles; I'll get a permanent marker from Linda."

* * *

><p>"Write it nicely now. Slowly, slowly. A loop there and-"<p>

"Matt, shut up will you? I'm the one who's doing all the work!" Mello fumed.

"Hey, sorry dude, don't get your claws out. I just want everything to be fine." Matt grinned sheepishly.

"What if he thinks I'm playing around? Or that he says no. Or worse, he'll-"

"Chill out, Mells. Everything'll be fine. Trust the Love Doctor." Matt huffed.

Shooting a dirty look at his best friend, Mello messed up the jigsaw puzzle he and Matt had earlier pieced together, and returned it to its box. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up and headed towards the playroom.

"Go, go Mello! _Jia you! Viel __Glück! Bonne chance! Fortuna! Udachi! Banzai!_" Matt continued hissing and whispering at Mello from behind.

A vein throbbed from Mello's forehead, and he swatted a hand at Matt. They were already in front of the door to the playroom.

"Good luck." Matt gave one final thumbs-up, before giggling and dashing away.

Sighing exasperatedly in an attempt to get rid of the nervous feeling bubbling in his chest, Mello entered the playroom.

It was empty except for a certain albino, who continued piecing together a white jigsaw puzzle.

"Aren't you bored of doing those blank puzzles?" Mello began.

"You sound like one of those advertisements." Near interrupted, deadpanned, without even looking up from his puzzle to acknowledge Mello's presence.

Swallowing down his anger, Mello settled himself down in front of Near, and shoved the box he was clutching towards Near.

Raising a dainty eyebrow (**Does he have eyebrows? I can't remember XD**), Near removed the cover and took out its contents.

"This is mine. What did-"

"Shut up and do it." Mello commanded.

Not wanting to experience Mello's tantrum, Near began to piece together the jigsaw puzzle. Already he could see black markings on the previously pristine white jigsaw pieces.

Mello continued his fidgeting. His twitches seemed to increase every time Near joined another piece to the puzzle.

It wasn't long before the puzzle was solved. Near stared apathetically at the words on the completed jigsaw puzzle. Mello was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" Mello proceeded to tilt Near's chin to look at him. And boy, was he shocked to see the pallid skin blushing a dainty pink.

"Eh? Uh- um…" Both of the boys were at a loss of words.

Near's right hand instinctively reached up to curl a lock of his hair. "Even if I do say yes, how are we supposed to," Near gestured at the jigsaw puzzle where Mello's messy handwriting spelled out 'Will You Marry Me?', "when we're only 11 and 12 years old?"

Mello pouted. "Well, we could always keep it as a promise between the both of us."

Near shrugged offhandedly. "It is your choice."

Mello instinctually leaned forward and pecked at Near's cheek. Both of the adolescents blushed a beetroot red.

"D'aww~" An extremely disturbing sigh drifted into the room. Mello turned around and saw Matt's red hair poking out from the door.

"Matt! You were spying on us!" Mello proceeded to drag Matt out from his 'hiding place'.

"Hey now!" Matt shrugged himself away from Mello's iron grip and pulled him along. He then tugged Near from the floor and gave the two friends a bear hug. "I guess we're sort of a family now?"

Mello nodded decidedly. "Uh-huh. And we'll keep this secret between the three of us forever and ever, okay?"

The three kids nodded heads and exchanged pinky-links with each other.

"We'll be together forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Somehow~ the story was suddenly concentrated more on their friendship. Sorry xtheagentofchaosx! But I hope you all like it! And sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to update as soon as possible.**

**Updates are going slow~ 'cause of holiday homework. My ygr sis keeps on reminding me that "School's gonna start in ** days~" and I'll get all huffy and annoyed.**

**Reviews=inspiration=faster updates! (I hope)**


	7. Let's Sing!

**A/N: I'm supposed to be doing a BBxL, but I'm still thinking of how B should propose to L. (Strawberry jam style?) So now, we have another LxLight. AU.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Mello?"<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up and get on stage!" Mello replied hastily, shoving Light from backstage.

Matt, Mello and Light had taken a trip to a nearby nightclub. Sweaty, gyrating bodies filled the room. There was a stage where anyone who wanted to have a go at performing could use, and already a queue was forming.

Mello had somehow managed to coerce Light into singing a song. Light had absolutely no idea what made him agree to Mello's crazy schemes.

The moment Light stepped out on stage stood behind the microphone, the crowd of people began cheering. Someone threw an object at him.

_A male shirt? _Light thought to himself, horrified.

**~Flashback~**

"_We're going to a nightclub? What kind of club is it" Light asked Matt._

_Matt, busy driving the car, shrugged absently and gestured at Mello to reply._

"_It's an LGBTS nightclub!" Mello replied excitedly._

"_I know what LGBT refers to but…S?"_

"_It stands for Straight. You know, heterosexual?" Mello cast a glance at Light from the passenger seat._

_Light had a feeling that he might__regret this trip. Might being the keyword._

**~End Flashback~**

All of a sudden, a song began to play. Light had no idea what song Mello had chosen and was about to panic when he recognized the tune. _Love Story? By Taylor Swift? _

Light spotted Matt amidst the crowd waving frantically at him to start singing. Mello was nowhere to be seen. _But isn't this song supposed to be sung by a girl? _Sighing, Light took hold of the microphone stand and started singing.

"_**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air."**_

His voice was soft and unsure at first, but Light regained more confidence when he heard the cheers and shrieks from the crowd.

"_**See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know."<strong>_

_**"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_  
><em><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I was crying on the staircase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Begging you please don't go, and I said."<strong>_

Light was cringing at himself. This song was so obviously supposed to be sung by a female. He was so going to kill Mello when he was done with this.

**_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes."<em>**

**_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**  
><strong><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>**  
><strong><em>So close your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Escape this town for a little while."<em>**

Wondering when the song would end, Light drifted his eyes around the interior of the nightclub.

**_"'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said."<em>**

**_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**  
><strong><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>**  
><strong><em>It's a love story baby just say yes."<em>**

_A large crowd of people (obviously), a bar with a bartender, oh, there's Mello with a raven-haired gu- L?_

Light wasn't able to discern whether it was really L or not as the two guys were hidden from his view seconds later.

_**"Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh."**_

_**"I got tired of waiting**_  
><em><strong>Wondering if you were ever coming around<strong>_  
><em><strong>My faith in you is fading<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said."<strong>_

Light willed himself to concentrate on his singing. The song was finishing soon after all. Matt was busy gesturing at someone within the crowd. At Mello perhaps.

**"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring."<em>**

For some reason, Light was feeling a bit light-headed. He actually felt like Juliet at that moment. Chiding himself, Light continued the last few lines.

"_**And said-" **_Light was shocked when his voice was cut off by a deeper, baritone voice.

_**"Marry me Juliet**_  
><em><strong>You'll never have to be alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you and that's all I really know."<strong>_

Climbing up the steps of the stage was L. He was holding out a small velvet box, and nestled between the plush tiny pillows was a ring. L continued walking towards Light while singing and knelt in front of his tongue-tied lover.

"_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress," **_L cheekily winked at Light at this statement, causing Light to blush furiously.

"_**It's a love story, baby just say yes." **_Cheers were resounding throughout the nightclub. Even the bartender was clapping along.

L cleared his throat before asking Light properly, "Light, will you marry me?"

There was a hushed silence as everyone waited for Light to reply. (Pretty obvious answer, eh?)

"Yes."

Surprisingly enough, no one from the neighbourhood called the police because of the noise that filled the night air.

L grinned widely and slid the ring on Light's ring finger. It fitted snugly. Matt and Mello began to wolf-whistle and the rest of the night was spent in the nightclub dancing, kissing, drinking, hugging, cuddling and all that shmitz.

You can be sure that they all woke up with a huge hangover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Moo~ Anyways, any ideas on how to make BB propose to Light? a.k.a. REVIEWS!**


	8. Clothes

**For lalala223! She gave me lots of ideas!**

* * *

><p>"Um, Sayu-chan, are you ready to go out?"<p>

"Uh-huh! Come on Touta-kun!" Sayu clutched Matsuda's arm and led him out towards the door.

They waved goodbye to her parents before heading towards the shopping mall for their date.

"They're already gone?" Light asked his mother.

"Yup." Sachiko gave a thumbs-up to her son. Not 5 minutes later, Light, Sachiko and Soichiro were trailing behind Matsuda and Sayu secretly.

"You sure he's going to do it today?" Light whispered to L, who had decided to accompany the family trio.

"Do not doubt my abilities, Light-kun."

Meanwhile, Matsuda and Sayu were blissfully unaware of the pursuing quad behind them.

* * *

><p>The day was spent on shopping, watching a movie, and basically spending time with each other.<p>

**(For some reason, for the movie, I'm imaging L, Light, Sachiko and Soichiro to be seating several seats behind the couple. L would be crouching on his seat, munching on popcorns while staring at the screen, and Light and Sachiko would be staring intently at Matsuda and Sayu. Soichiro would be using binoculars to observe the couple. Then L would make a loud remark on how the movie doesn't make any sense, and Light would totally glomp and push him in a bid to hide the both of them behind the seats. Sachiko and Soichiro would follow suit. So when Sayu and Matsuda look around to see where the familiar voice came from, they would only see rows of empty seats. XD)**

Matsuda and Sayu were walking along the rows of boutiques, making their way out of the shopping mall. All of a sudden, Matsuda stopped in front of one of the shops. Several mannequins donning long, flowing gowns were on display.

"Let's enter this shop, Sayu."

"Eh? But it's a bridal shop…"

"Just for fun. We'll have you try on some of the dresses!" Matsuda urged.

"Okay!" Excited to be trying on wedding gowns, Sayu giggled as Matsuda held the door open for her gallantly, and skipped inside.

A sales assistant helped Sayu to put on the gowns that she had chosen. The first was a short, blue-laced wedding dress. It was a sleeveless dress which had a flowing train at the back, but showed off Sayu's legs at the front. **(Me is describing me sister's wedding dress…)**

* * *

><p><em>Click. Click.<em>

"Okaa-san, stop that! What if they hear you snapping away picture with your cell phone?" Light hissed at Sachiko.

"Now, now, relax. They won't. Now move to the left a bit Light. You're covering Sayu's face."

* * *

><p>Soon, Sayu was already trying on the final wedding gown she had picked. Matsuda couldn't shrug off the feeling that he could hear a camera clicking away, taking pictures of Sayu. Each time he looked around for the source, only the racks and racks of wedding gowns and salespeople and other couples met his sight.<p>

Matsuda's jittery feeling was momentarily dispersed when Sayu came out of the changing room, clad in the gown.

It was a cream white off shoulder gown. Tight at the bodice, but puffing out below the waist. The skirt was draped with loose lengths of beaded silk which wrapped around it. Sayu's hands were clad in matching silk gloves that reached her elbows.

"How do I look?" Sayu asked, twirling around. At Matsuda's blush and stuttered 'N-nice', Sayu giggled. "I can't wait until I actually have a reason to get this dress! It's beautiful!"

"You're beautiful," Matsuda mused softly.

Sayu did not catch it and plucked up her purse, which happened to be a cream-coloured clutch, matching to the gown. She observed herself gaily in front of the full-length mirror provided in the store.

Matsuda abruptly stood beside her. "Hm?" Sayu turned to face him.

Blushing heatedly, Matsuda bended on one knee in front of her and slid his fingers inside her clutch, pulling out a ring. He had stowed the ring inside it secretly, knowing that she wouldn't find it.

"And you do have a reason to get it, and a chance to wear it." Sayu had already figured out what Matsuda was going to do, and she was still very shocked. "Would you, um, spend the rest of your life with me? Uh, I mean, will you marry me?"

Poor Matsuda was stuttering a lot when he said these words.

* * *

><p>"L, stop that." Light whispered, trying in vain to swipe away L's roaming hands from his hair. Sachiko and Soichiro were busy intently observing the scene before them. "L, don't do that. I'm trying to concentrate. Stop before I-"<p>

* * *

><p>Sayu took in a shaky deep breath and answered, "Yes."<p>

Just then, a changing room several feet away from them had its curtains ripped off. Literally. Four adults who were the cause of the ripped curtains were stuck in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

"Onii-chan?" Sayu's eyes widened as she recognized them one-by-one. "Okaa-san, otou-san! Ryuzaki-san too!"

Light waved weakly at his yonger sister from his position. L had landed on top of him and he was awkwardly trying not to put his weight on his mother who was sitting on top of her husband.

"Matsuda-kun, you had better hurry up and do what you are supposed to do." L drawled, unconcerned with the bewildered stares he was receiving from the salespeople and other customers. "Watari will take care of the cost of fixing the curtains back to the hanging room." He added to Soichirou.

"Ah, yes sir!" Matsuda fumbled a bit as he slid the ring through Sayu's finger.

Sachiko went into full mother mode and, getting up from her husband, proceeded to gush over Sayu. Light helped his father up and the two men dusted themselves off and watched on as Matsuda got pulled into a bear hug by Sachiko.

"Argh, this is all your fault!" Light fumed at L, who was sucking on a lollipop he had whipped out of nowhere.

"At least Matsuda's proposal went by nicely." L countered. Watari had appeared ('cause he's a ninja lol) and was talking with the manager of the bridal shop about paying for the damages done.

After that, the Yagamis, including L, were driven back to the Yagami house by Watari in L's limo. There, they celebrated the Matsuda and Sayu's engagement with lots of food.

"And cake." L added. "Lots and lots of cake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case yo didn't get it, LLSS managed to squeeze inside a changing room in the bridal shop without getting noticed by Matsuda or Sayu. There, Sachiko started to take pics of her daughter all dressed up in the gowns. Then L decided to play around with Light's hair which got him annoyed. **

**The changing room was obviously too small for four adults, so when Light tripped trying to shove L away from him, he accidentally pushed Sachiko, who ,in turn, rammed against Soichiro. Then, all four of them landed in a heap on the floor.**

**The changing room I described in the story is the type that uses curtains and not doors to cover...**

_Invite your girlfriend to try on wedding gowns. Or any pretty clothes really. Then, proceed to propose. After all, which girl doesn't want to be looking all dressed-up and pretty during a special moment in her life?_


	9. Cast

**This idea was provided by an anonymous reviewer. Thank you, whoever you are!**

**Spoilers for L's name. But who doesn't know it by now?**

* * *

><p>Light had broken his arm.<p>

To be precise, L was the one who broke it.

They were playing chess and Light had gotten up to take a glass of water. L was thinking deeply about his next move and his mind gave a little 'Eureka!' when he realised Light's weakness (in the game).

He was crouching (as usual), and tried to reach out to one of his pieces. It was too far and L was leaning too much. Light returned from the kitchen just in time to see L slipping out from his seat.

Light hurriedly reached his arms out to catch L from falling. He managed to catch him but L had landed on the wrong part of his arm, causing Light's arm to break.

Quite painful, really.

Currently, Light was ignoring L pointedly and uselessly scratching at his left arm, which was covered in a cast.

L, annoyed with being ignored despite his many attempts to attract his boyfriend's attention, sighed and settled himself on the floor in front of Light.

"I will be the first to sign your cast, if that makes you feel any better, Light-kun."

"That'll make me feel worse actually." Noticing L's downtrodden face, Light sighed. "But if you want to, do it then. Doesn't hurt to allow you anyways."

Perking up at Light's last statement, L hurriedly got up and fetched a black permanent marker from a nearby desk.

L's tongue sticked out comically as he began to write carefully on Light's cast. Light faced away from him and stared blankly at the television before him.

"I'm done." L announced satisfactorily.

"Hn." Light tilted his head a bit to look at what L had written. His eyes bulged out slightly as he read it.

'MARRY ME?

L Lawliet.'

L had written in upside down (He was facing the opposite of Light after all) but Light was still able to understand it.

"You're kidding, right?" Light stared at L.

"What makes Light-kun think I am playing around? I am perfectly serious." L deadpanned. "Your answer?"

"…No."

"Eh?" L freaked out in a moment of faux pas, not expecting the unexpected.

"Just kidding." Light nuzzled L's cheek lovingly. "Yes."

"Light-kun's acting is too good." L pouted.

"Really, now?" Light sounded amused.

All of a sudden, the pair heard scuffling noises from outside their room. They got up to open it and heard Sayu's voice clearly ask, "When **are **they going to kiss?"

Light opened the door and Sayu, Sachiko, Soichiro and Matsuda promptly fell inside the room. "Oops." Matsuda chuckled nervously.

"You guys…" Light started.

"You asked when?" L interrupted, before grinning. "Now." L grabbed Light and pressed his lips against his. Light was forced to lean back as L supported his back slightly.

Soichiro promptly fainted, while Sayu and Sachiko began squealing. Matsuda simply sat on the floor blushing embarrassedly at the scene before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, in order to propose like this, please DO NOT break your partner's arm. That would be quite troublesome, no? Just... wait for the right moment. Lol XD Or you could use someone else's cast! XD<strong>


	10. Magnets

**I'm baaaack! XD Miss me?**

**I found out who the anonymous reviewer was. Thank you to MakePaaastaNotWar! I like your name XD.**

**Oh, and I have this anonymous reviewer, Mary Lou, who took time to review each and every chapter. Thank you to you and all other reviewers!**

**This one's for HummingMe, who wanted to have Misa propose to Light.**

* * *

><p>"Dum, dum, dadadadum~" Misa hummed to herself cheerfully as she sorted out the refrigerator magnets she had bought earlier this morning.<p>

"A over here, O over there…now where did Misa-Misa place the Qs?" At that moment, Sayu entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Misa-san?" Misa jumped up from her seat and hurriedly tried to gather the magnets together, messing them up again in the process.

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Sayu tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning slyly. "Out with the secret!"

5 minutes later, the two girls were cheerfully arranging the alphabet magnets together.

"So you want to propose to him?" Sayu prodded.

"Yup."

"But isn't it more romantic having the guy propose to you instead of having it vice versa?"

"But Light doesn't seem to be the type who does that." Misa pouted.

"…'Cause his gay?"

"Touch wood! *" Misa shrieked. Sayu looked disgruntled for a moment before giving in.

"Yeah, yeah fine. I give up. Now hurry up with the magnets; nii-chan will be home soon."

As the two girls continued with their work, they didn't notice the shadow of a man tip-toeing away from the kitchen door.

It was already 1.30 p.m., and Light still wasn't home.

"Where is he?" Sayu huffed. Misa forlornly stared at the cake she and Sayu had baked together for the celebration that might happen later. But unfortunately, Light had chosen this day to be home an hour late.

All of a sudden the door to the house banged open, and Light entered the kitchen in a stormy yet tired mood. "What the hell were you trying to do Misa?"

"Huh? What did Misa-Misa do?" Misa asked, freaked out by Light's outburst the moment he entered the house. Light's clothes were rumpled and he was sweating slightly. The ends of his slacks were- dare I say? - muddy with damp soil.

"You didn't do it?" Light was confused. "But you signed off with your name!"

"Waaaait a minute." Sayu calmed her brother down. "What happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Light was on the way home from work as usual. Gliding confidently out of the police headquarters, he was about to make his merry way home when an arrow smacked the pillar beside him.<p>

A freaking arrow.

Sure, it had those suction rubber tips instead of a sharp, metal ones, but still.

Light pulled out the arrow and noticed a piece of paper wrapped around the stick. Curious, he unfolded it and began reading.

_Light-kun_

_Wanna play a game?_

_In the telephone booth 100m away from the police headquarters._

_Misa-Misa ^.^_

'I thought I told her not to call me '-kun'…' Light thought to himself, looking around to see if he could spot any blonde, squealing female. None.

He tossed the paper and toy arrow into a wastepaper basket and was about to walk away when he stopped himself and turned back. 'Ah heck.'

He spent nearly an hour stumbling around town, following the directions written on the pieces of paper he found. At the telephone booth, a pink note was pasted on the door. It led him to a fire hydrant, where a cream, perfumed card gave him instructions to a bridge.

Light dirtied his expensive slacks by wading through the shallow pond under the bridge to reach a floating leaf that had a purple paper stuck on it.

After all that, he ended up in front of his house, where a post-it on the door said:

_You like playing games, and I hope you enjoyed this one._

_Enter the house and a surprise is waiting for you ^^_

"What the he-" Light bit his tongue to stop himself from cursing. After all he had gone through, this was what he got in the end? Annoyed, he slammed open the door.

* * *

><p>"Uuuuh…" Sayu stared dumbstruck at her fuming brother. "Well, I can vouch for Misa that she didn't do that. I was with her the whole time."<p>

A connection that only siblings can do with each other was exchanged between Sayu and Light. The mental conversation clearly went:

"_Besides, do you think she even has the brains to go that far?"_

"…_I guess not."_

"_Exactly."_

"But then, what's the surprise?" Light remembered.

"Does that mean this?" Misa pointed Light at the refrigerator, where the alphabet magnets were placed.

LIGHT

**WILL YOU MARRY ME**

**MISA**

Light stared amazedly at Misa. "Wh-"

At that moment, the front door was slammed open again. A cheerful L entered the house. Well, as cheerful as he can look like. "Where is the cake?"

The other three in the kitchen looked flabbergasted at the crouched raven-haired man. He gazed back emotionlessly. "Yes?"

"Y-you," Light was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Were you the one who pasted all those notes?"

"Ah, that. Yes, I did. With Watari's help of course." Ignoring the stunned expressions facing him, L continued. "Yesterday night, I came to visit Light-kun, remember? I fell asleep on the couch and Light-kun must have dragged me all the way into the spare room. He must have thought that I would have left after waking up.

"Light-kun had already left for work when I woke up. I went to the kitchen in hopes of finding any sweets, only to see Misa-san and Sayu-san talking together. I overheard their conversation and decided to make it more interesting for Light-kun. He likes games, right?"

"…I have nothing to say about this matter." Light decided.

"B-but that means," Misa began to weep, "Misa's surprise proposal is ruined!"

Sayu tried to console the hysterical blonde as Light watched on, too shocked to do anything.

"Of course not. Light-kun is manly after all. No homosexuality tendencies at all." L lightly pushed Light at the back and Light stumbled in front of Misa.

"Does-does that mean th-that Light wants to marry me?" Misa's lips quivered.

Realising his current position, Light began to blush. "Uh, um, yeah?" It came out as a question but Misa didn't seem to notice.

Squealing, she launched herself on Light's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. Light awkwardly patted her back. _I guess…this isn't so bad after all,_ he thought, before returning the hug with fervour.

Sayu giggled happily and clapped her hands together. The cute moment was ruined when L reminded everyone else that he was still present.

"Does that mean I get cake?"

* * *

><p><strong>Idea: Spell out your proposal with refrigerator magnets.<strong>

**Something worthy for yaoi fans on my profile. An incident happened on the first day of my trip to Malaysia. I was in a rush, so I didn't get to type properly, but I'll get around to it. As in, I'll write more details later, when I have the time. :D**

*** Touch wood is like knock on wood. To cancel out what was previously said. Or something like that…**


	11. Extra

***Bows down for forgiveness***

**Sorry! I am sooooo busy with schoolwork, especially since end of year exams are coming up. Just a filler to seek forgiveness xD**

* * *

><p>Caramel-brown eyes stared into obsidian orbs.<p>

"A fake Gucci bag?"

"I was broke."

Light shook his head and pecked him on the cheek. He didn't need anything expensive and this L knew that.

"Fake flowers?"

"The real ones were too expensive." The brunet laughed. He still loved his cheapskate.

Light glanced down at L as he opened the box. There lay an Italian gold ring with a 20 carat diamond heart with smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"How come it's not fake?" he smiled.

L smirked. "Because my love for you isn't. Now just say yes damn it. My knees are killing me."


	12. To the Beach!

"Matt! Matt! Let's go to the beach!"

The sleepy redhead was rudely awoken to the shrieks and jumping of a certain blond. "Mello! Stop jumping on my bed!"

"Good, you're awake. Get up, clean up, dress up. I'll make breakfast while you're in the shower." With that, Mello dashed off towards the kitchen, leaving behind a complaining Matt.

"Eh~! I don't wanna!" He groaned futilely.

* * *

><p>Matt entered the tiny, warm kitchen, and the soft, aromatic scent of pancakes wafted over to his nostrils.<p>

"Choco chip pancakes?" He asked rhetorically, sitting down and gobbling up the pile on his plate.

Mello ignored him, furiously typing on his cell phone. The moment it beeped, signally a new message from someone, Mello immediately typed back with such fervour that Matt wondered what on earth had his knickers in a twist. A split second later, the hilarity of the idiom dawned on him.

The blond male looked up at his choking partner. "Did you choke on your food?" Upon closer inspection, Mello realised, "You're laughing? What are you laughing at?"

Matt tried in vain to reply him, but his thoughts were once again filled with Mello in knickers, and he snorted in laughter.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell me, just hurry up and eat quickly. We need to get to the beach as soon as possible."

"O-okay." Was what Matt managed to wheedle out before guffawing again.

Sighing exasperatedly at his exasperating boyfriend, Mello wondered why he was doing so much for this redhead. _'Cause you love~ him! _A voice in his head chided. "Shut up!"

"I already did." Matt answered.

"No! Not you! I mean…" Seeing Matt's confused face, Mello tried to conjure up a reasonable answer. "Halle keeps on messaging me. The beeping is annoying."

Matt nodded understandingly and polished off his plate, before offering the empty plate to Mello for him to put into the dishwasher. Staring at the redhead's puppy eyes, Mello conceded defeat.

"Now get the car ready! We need to get to the beach ASAP."

"Yessir!" Saluting playfully, Matt lit a cigarette and headed outside to his car, leaving Mello in the kitchen, still fiddling with his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"So…what are we doing here?" Matt asked his silent blond companion cautiously.<p>

"Waiting," Mello replied, impatiently tapping his foot on the sand.

For what?!, Matt wanted to scream out, but he bit the words back and tried to lean more comfortably against the boulder. Not that leaning against a boulder can get any more comfortable.

They had reached the beach nearly half an hour ago, and Mello had immediately dragged him to a certain isolated part of the beach, where they leaned against a huge boulder and waited. And waited. And waited. Mello didn't seem to be in the mood for talking and Matt didn't want the blond flaring up.

The waves were gradually beginning to recede, and Matt internally sighed. A pebble suddenly rolled towards Mello's foot from behind, causing him to squeal in surprise.

Matt looked behind in a bid to look for the source, but was almost instantly stopped by Mello.

"Climb up the rock! Quickly!"

With Mello pushing him from behind, the redhead had no choice but to comply. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm climbing! I'm climbing!"

Satisfied, Mello stopped his pushing, crossed his arms, and looked at the sea again. Seeing as Mello had nothing else to say (or do), Matt seated himself at the top of the boulder and stared at the same direction as Mello.

Low tide was occurring, and he could see the water pulling back to reveal more of the shore. A line of pebbles came into view. And then, another line appeared. As the seawater pulled back, the shore that came into view was littered with lines and lines of pebbles. Matt stared at them in fascination, realising that the pebbles were shaped to form letters.

The tide was now at its lowest, and the pebbles were there for Matt to read.

**WILL U MARRY ME?**

It took several moments for the message to fully make sense to his overworked brain.

Impatient, Mello climbed up the boulder to join him, grabbed his hands, and yelled, "Just say yes, you blockhead!"

Matt stared at the icy blue eyes that bored back at him and could see a faint blush starting from the blond's cheeks and ending at the tips of his ears with a flushed red. He smiled. "Yes."

_Meanwhile, on another part of the beach…_

"Did it work?" A pallid boy asked from under the shade of an umbrella.

"Yes." Halle settled herself beside "It was very successful."

"Tell Mello to send me an invitation. He owes me one." Near smirked. "I always win, one way or another."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no excuse for being on hiatus for sooooooooo long OTL**

**ps. Check my profile for any news**


	13. Drunk Proposal

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

"And then, he was all, like, yeah yeah, and continued tapping away at that dumb PSP of his," a very drunken blond slurred out his complaints to a fellow patron of the bar.

Half an hour ago, Mello and Matt were just chilling at their apartment. The redhead was smoking away, fingers flying over the buttons of his beloved game portable, while Mello kept on casting furtive glances at him every now and then.

Pausing his game, Matt turned to face his boyfriend. "What's up, Mel?"

"Nothing," Mello turned away from him, lips forming a pout, disappointed that Matt hadn't stopped sooner.

"That's not nothing," Matt laughed, "Seriously, what is it?"

Unwrapping a chocolate bar, Mello slowly turned back to face him. Heart beginning to beat faster, he looked straight into the redhead's eyes and announced, "We need to talk."

"Haha, that's it? Man, I thought it was something serious from the way you were acting," Matt chortled. "We talk to each other every day. What's so different about today?"

Mello flushed at Matt's ignorance. "That's the problem, idiot! We talk everyday, but we never talk about the important stuff!"

Not understanding what Mello meant by 'important stuff', Matt snorted, leant back onto the couch and continued to play his game. "Yeah, sure. Start talking away."

Flaring up at Matt's devil-may-care attitude, Mello stood up abruptly, smacked the gamer's head with his half-eaten chocolate bar, and stormed out of the apartment. Matt blinked confusedly at the sudden tantrum.

Well, it's not the first time the fiery blond stormed out in a bad mood like that. He'll be back sooner or later after cooling down his head. Matt was sure of it.

"Dumbass!" Mello's voice reached his ears from outside.

Perhaps later.

...

And thus, we have a drunken Mello in a drunken stupor, drunkenly complaining to a fellow drunk patron. That patron also happens to be Yagami Sayu.

"He is such an idiot! Why are all guys like that?" She emphatically flailed her arms around wildly, before slamming her palms down onto the counter and asking the bartender, "Tell me why?!"

The poor bartender merely smiled helplessly at the two very drunk customers and surreptitiously walked away.

"Men!" Sayu gestured wildly at the escaping bartender.

"Imma guy too," Mello informed her.

The brunette stared at the blond before bursting out into peals of laughter, "Yeah, right!"

Too intoxicated to reply, Mello merely continued to listen to his new friend's rant.

"They never understand what we're trying to do," Sayu was saying. "You know what you should do?"

Mello looked up at her to see a determined glint in her eyes. Taking his movement as a signal for her to continue, Sayu announced, "You should propose to him!"

Blue eyes stared at brown orbs for a moment. "I should totally do that!"

"Exactly!"

"I'm gonna do it now!"

"You go, girl!"

Mello stumbled onto his legs. "Oi, bartender! Get me a cake! One with lots and lots of chocolate on it!"

"I'm afraid we don't sell ca-" The bartender really regretted returning to his station.

"Damn it, man, give the girl her cake!" Sayu slurred, slamming her fists on the counter before pulling it away and staring at palms as if they were aliens. "Ow."

Somehow, he got them the cake. The two gir- I mean, friends, stumbled out of the bar.

"I need some girl support!" Mello, very, very drunk and excited, declared.

"I'm right behind you!" Sayu whooped.

And together, the two skipped and stumbled their way back to Mello and Matt's apartment.

...

There was a knock on the door. A very loud giggle followed. Matt looked up from his game, surprised. Another series of knocking made him get up and stub his cigarette. He cautiously approached the door.

He could hear muffled voices giggling outside. Feeling apprehensive, he opened the door and stuck his head out. "Ye-"

"You idiot! Dumbass! A-hole! *&$&*!" A string of insults bombarded at him.

"Mello?" A cake was smashed onto his face and a body slammed into him, toppling him over.

Matt wiped away the cake mush from his face. Fortunately, his goggles had protected his eyes. "Mello, are you dru-"

"Marry me, you numbskull!"

Seated on his stomach was a red-faced, crying yellow-haired male. Tears streaked his face and his fists were weakly punching Matt's chest. "Mel, wha-"

"Tell her your answer, willya!" An unfamiliar brunette girl shrieked at him.

"I-" Looking at Mello, Matt smiled. "Of course I will marry you. You didn't even have to ask."

Mello stopped bawling his eyes out and stared at the redhead whom he was seating on. "Really?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Matt's brain clicked. "Was that the important thing you wanted to talk about?"

Mello sniffed and nodded his head vigorously. Chuckling, Matt pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"Awww, that's so cute!" The strange girl at the front door was now beginning to cry tears of joy. "We did it, girlfriend!"

"G-Girlfriend?" Matt spluttered, trying to hold back his laughter. Mello did nothing to correct Sayu and merely hugged Matt tighter.

All of a sudden, another stranger stopped at the front door. "Sayu, what are you doing?"

"Oh noes, onii-chan found me!" Sayu giggled hysterically.

Light glanced inside the apartment and immediately looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your, ah, session. Please forgive my sister." With that, Light hurriedly dragged away his sister, scolding her for interrupting and trespassing a couple's apartment.

"Onii-chan, you're one of those men too!" Sayu gasped. Light blatantly ignored his sister's drunken outburst; he would need to give Matsuda an earful the next day for letting his fiancée, aka Light's sister, go drinking at night alone.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment…

Matt carried his lover to his bed. Mello had fallen asleep abruptly.

_He's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow_, Matt thought, slipping in next to the snoring blond. _**His**_ snoring blond.

The next day, Matt successfully eased Mello's throbbing headache with a lot of chocolate bars, hot chocolate and an engagement ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quickie to let you know I'm still alive and kicking. <strong>

**I wouldn't advise anyone to propose this way LOL. Unless, you know, they're drunk. Very, very drunk. XD**


End file.
